


Morning Dew

by cactuscrunked



Category: jojolion, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cell Phones, Cowgirl Position, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Rock dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscrunked/pseuds/cactuscrunked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aishou returns home after his night shift at the baseball stadium.<br/>In the meanwhile, Yotsuyu is busy doing something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Dew

The sunrise colored the sky a vibrant pink which was slowly fading into blue as a security guard left through the backdoor of Morioh Stadium, feeling the doorknob one more time to make sure the door was closed for real. Aishou let his eyes absorb the gradient across the sky. His night shift had been like always – nothing happened, and staring at the wall of screens which displayed the never-changing view of all cameras in Morioh Stadium quickly became boring. 

The screen of the smartphone lit up through the fabric of his shorts as it suddenly started vibrating in Aishous pocket. He put the potted plant he was holding down on the pavement to check what was going on. Luckily it wasn't a phone call - he was not in the mood to talk to some weird random rich person who wanted to order some fruit. The pounding in his chest became more intense. Yotsuyu had sent him a message, just now, after his shift ended at the baseball stadium. “Good morning, Aishou.” He was delighted but the pounding in his chest became so intense that he took a quick break to swallow some pills with a quick gulp out of a thin water bottle that was in his bag. As he strolled through the empty park and gazed on the kisses the morning dew had left on the grass, he carefully wondered what he should send back.

Tamaki Damo twirled his wet finger around Yotsuyu's asshole and slowly entered the younger rockman's grot. Yotsuyu's nose was dangerously close above the greasy hair of his boss. Something started moving slowly on the nightstand next to the damp window while a short buzzing sound rang through the room. Still leaning on the elderly man's lap, Yotsuyu stretched out his right arm and reached for the nightstand, being careful not to knock the sunglasses off when he grabbed his phone, holding the back of his boss tighter with his left arm so he wouldn't lose balance. He checked his phone over Damo's shoulder.

"Hmm? Who sent you a message?" the tone of Damo's voice rose, his finger still exploring Yotsuyu's asshole. Yotsuyu's slender hand held the screen in front of the wrinkly face. "Aishou." One of the wrinkles on Damo's forehead deepened. "Oh. Aishou." The old man trailed his lips over Yotsuyu's neck, the moustache bristling over the pale skin. "Why is he sending you all those sparkly hearts?"

"I have no idea," Yotsuyu sighed. He carelessly tossed away the phone and he could hear the sound of metal as it hit the spikes on his pants which were on top of the clothes that were piling up next to the bed. "Maybe it's because I'm his senior in the rokakaka business and he asks me for help and advice a lot of the time." Damo kept sucking on a patch on his neck. "Maybe it would help if he started relying on himself and stopped relying on that rubbish placebo herbal medicine that doesn't do anything." Damo grinned as he felt Yotsuyu’s hands rubbing his hairy belly, softly squeezing the rolls between his fingers. "He's too sweet. almost started crying when I gave him that sweater last Christmas, you know, that really ugly one which nobody picked up after dry cleaning. Like I had given him a car or something." 

The younger rockman frowned slightly. "It's fine with me that he asks for advice sometimes, but lately he’s been sending me messages all day. /Yotsuyu, what should I do now?/ /Yotsuyu, how are you doing?/" "Maybe he'll ask you to wipe his butt next time he takes a shit," chuckled Damo bemused, as the fingers of his right hand played with his own half-hard dick, covered in greyish-pink rock-like bumps of flesh, like those on his balding head. 

Yotsuyu moved his hips into a position somewhat closer to Damo's torso and dug his fingers somewhat deeper in his soft back. Damo's prickly moustache rubbed over his face, but Yotsuyu didn’t mind it as much, he had gotten used to it after all these years. A slimy tongue slid between his half-open lips, claiming a kiss. Thick fingers in his ass spread him open and slowly positioned him onto Damo’s thick member, dripping with precum. A twinkle glistened in the old man’s eyes as Yotsuyu pressed down further, moving the dick deeper into his bowels and feeling the rocky bumps grind inside him. 

The bed creaked as the younger man bounced on Damo’s cock. Damo laid back and let his underling do all the work, but Yotsuyu loved having the man’s fat cock stretch his ass. The short elderly man huffed, the same sound he always makes when climbing the stairs in his house and Yotsuyu wondered if he was alright, but Damo smiled and let his fat, short fingers trail over Yotsuyu’s tummy, which was slightly bulging. “Hmm… you’re great as always. Look how full you are.” The fingers trailed downwards, cupping Yotsuyu’s erection and moving his thumb around the small slit in the head. The younger rockman leant in for another kiss, Damo’s dick still buried inside him. “Hmm, your ass is so soft.” Yotsuyu clenched his hole closer and watched the expression on Damo’s face shift as the cheeks colored red and the huffing of the old man became more and more intense. He wondered in a moment of distraction if rockmen could have heart attacks but his mind was back in the action when his boss closed his fingers tighter and pumped his hand quicker along Yotsuyu’s shaft. “I bet Aishou doesn’t even come close to this,” Damo huffed and the crow’s feet around his eyes palpitated as he squinted his eyes while Yotsuyu kept bouncing on him. “I bet you’d barely feel him in you… poor guy.” Yotsuyu gasped as Damo stroked him harder and the feeling of extasy in his dick intensified until he screamed out and saw his own cum splattering over Damo’s hairy moobs. He felt his own belly filling up with something warm and a faint smile appeared on the face of his boss. 

A crashing sound outside the window. Yotsuyu turned his head to the side of the window. Broken shards of a terracotta pot and a trail of potting ground soiling the pavement, and next to it the frozen silhouette of Aishou Dainenjiyama, staring at the window of Damo’s bedroom which was located on the ground floor of his house. 

“Goddammit, the curtain!” Damo growled between his teeth. Yotsuyu was still sitting on his soft stomach and stared out of the window while Aishou stood there and stared back, like his feet were frozen to the ground, tears welling up from below his sweater-hat. Yotsuyu glanced quickly into Damo’s eyes and in the corner of his eye he discovered that Aishou had disappeared and a large rock remained in the garden underneath Damo’s window. The side of the boulder that faced the window was covered in wet trails of what seemed to be morning dew.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Damo so I wanted to write another fic starring him.
> 
> What's your fave Jojolion (rare) pairing? I might get some inspiration for a next fic ;)


End file.
